


Kitten

by Hieiko



Series: Always the Quiet Ones [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S6 AU. Tara receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for maddeinin for the holidays. :)

As Tara decorated her tiny dorm room, she wistfully recalled when Miss Kitty Fantastico used to roll around on the floor, playing with the tinsel and lights. She never did know what happened to the poor thing.

She heard a knock, and called out to whoever it was to give her a moment. After straightening her clothes a bit, she opened the door.

There was no one there. A soft mewl caught her attention then, and she looked down to see a snow-white kitten in a cardboard box. Tara peered into the cat's bright blue eyes, and immediately knew.

"Thanks, Spike," she murmured.


End file.
